A Tale of Two Terrorists
by TwiggytheWaterSkiingHampster
Summary: GTO fic heading towards UrumiXKikuchi...they make the best couple =^^=


Chapter ~O~n~e~  
  
Urumi sat at her desk a few minutes before the homeroom of class 4 year 2  
  
started. Onizuka was at the board writing what appeared to be the lesson plans for the  
  
day, though he seemed tense.could it possibly be Urumi's fault? It was only two days  
  
after her first encounter with the great teacher and he already had had enough of her.  
  
Only a few minutes until class started and Urumi was sitting at her desk quietly reading  
  
the classic, English, Shakespearian novel of "Romeo and Juliet".  
  
Onizuka coughed once as he looked over the class and tried to keep himself from  
  
wrapping his dirty little hands around Urumi's neck and closing her esophagus and  
  
crushing that little voice box of hers to shut her up forever.  
  
"Class.ano.. We'll begin now.." Onizuka said trying to continue keeping the  
  
murderous fantasies out of his mind "Today we'll be learning about the Tokugawa period  
  
of Feudal Japan which was around the 1600's.." Onizuka began to talk out of the  
  
textbook trying to act like he knew what he was talking about, most of which Urumi just  
  
drowned out, she had learned this a long time ago.  
  
Urumi sat with her head lying on the desk looking around the classroom just  
  
thinking about where she would strike next. She figured the science lab would work, lots  
  
of interesting equipment in there. Just by releasing the pressure of the fire extinguisher  
  
she could make a simple bomb. She looked around and stopped when she saw Kikuchi  
  
and then looked up front again. Kikuchi was the only person who really understood her  
  
and shared the same hate for teachers as she did. She kind of wished they were better  
  
friends only because they were so alike. Not be in love, she wasn't in love, just better  
  
friends.  
  
".And the reign of the Tokugawa Shoguns lasted from about.1600ish.to the  
  
later 1600's where they were finally replaced by.ano.some other.Shoguns..."  
  
Onizuka tried to continue but only trailed off to mumbling about how no one was really  
  
listening anyway. It was then he noticed Urumi's hand held up high with that perky look  
  
on her face, the face that Onizuka despised with every fiber of his being.  
  
"Kanzaki?" He said with a slight shake of annoyance in his voice  
  
"Onizuka, I think you're forgetting about the 16th centaury reign of 'Oda  
  
Nobunaga' the most ruthless man that Feudal Japan ever encountered. He tried to destroy  
  
the Buddhist warrior-priest villages with the occupants still in them in an attempt."  
  
Urumi began to lecture Onizuka about Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and how all that really led  
  
up to the 17th centaury terror of the Tokugawas. Which almost didn't bother Onizuka  
  
since he lost her when she said 'Onizuka, I think.' He didn't know any of those people  
  
anyway, none the less how he could teach about them.  
  
"Ano." Onizuka muttered with a blink look on his face, completely contrasting,  
  
what he believed to be, Urumi's devilish giggle.  
  
Onizuka regained his composure and looked around the class like he really did  
  
know what she was talking about "Yes.I completely agree with you Kanzaki.but the  
  
school says that it is improper curriculum for such young children as yourself." He  
  
laughed uneasily and looked around at all the blank faces wondering what in the name of  
  
Mana kind of excuse that was.  
  
"Right.." Onizuka said dumbfounded as he continued looking about the class  
  
and then returned his attention to the textbook in his hand, trying to ignore the looks of  
  
the students with 'What in the name of Mana kind of excuse is that?' expression on their  
  
faces. "Well the Tokugawas were cool.. because they were Shoguns and.. shoguns are  
  
cool." He continued mumbling a little more before he noticed Urumi smiling with her  
  
hand held high again.  
  
"Kanzaki? What's up?" He said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice with a  
  
very slight hint of fear, he knew something had to be being planned with her making so  
  
many comments today, more then usual.  
  
Urumi looked up with her trademark perky look and then looked up at Onizuka  
  
with a smirk on her face while the rest of the class sat in silent fear just waiting for  
  
something to blow up in the next room. "Dein frage lehrer, Japanisch 'Shoguns" bin sehr  
  
shlect, Hitler was eine Eins! Wirklich Hitler Er findet." Urumi began to speak  
  
confidently in German like she had been studying the language as long as she had been  
  
speaking Japanese. "Bist du findest? Gern? Nicht gern?"  
  
She smiled at him, almost a smirk that showed that she was purposely trying to  
  
get to his last nerve.  
  
At this point Kunio turned to Kikuchi and whispered to him "Hey, Yoshito,  
  
what'd she say to him?"  
  
Kikuchi thought for a moment and looked over at Kunio then whispered back "I  
  
only know a little German, but it sounds like she's trying to get Onizuka's opinion on  
  
what he thinks about Hitler and his reign during the Second World War.that's all I can  
  
recognize." He looked over at the smiling Urumi who seemed so innocent through all  
  
of this.  
  
"Quite a stupid question for such a smart girl.." Kunio mumbled as he turned back  
  
around away from Kikuchi.  
  
Onizuka practically lost it, he could feel the rage building up inside him at the  
  
thought of his student showing him up. He was the Great Teacher Eikichi Onizuka! 22  
  
years old and this Classroom Terrorist Kanzaki Urumi, 14 years old was pretending like  
  
she was better then him! He threw the textbook on the desk and stormed over to Urumi  
  
angry as a bull with Urumi tempting him with a big red blanket, even though he knew his  
  
fate to come if he were to run after Urumi's tempting red cover.  
  
"Well hello Sensei!" She said smiling, acting like she was completely ignorant to  
  
his anger.  
  
"Don't you 'Hello Sensei' me, Kanzaki!" He said with his face full of the anger  
  
that had been building inside of him for the past two days since Urumi 'magically'  
  
appeared from that lake.  
  
"Onizuka.how could you possibly be so mean? I just wanted to know your  
  
opinion on what I found to be an important era in history but you thought I was just  
  
trying to prove you wrong.Onizuka you're so uncaring.and in front of the whole class  
  
too!" She looked down and began to sniffle leaving a dumbfounded Onizuka beside her  
  
desk.  
  
"Ano." Onizuka said confused as he looked around the class with all the  
  
attention on him and a sobbing Urumi.  
  
"Urumi, Was shtile zu haben?" Kikuchi said after an awkward moment of silence,  
  
his face turned a bit red as everyone in the class turned to him, they too surprised at him  
  
speaking.  
  
Urumi looked at him to and blinked and finally answered after a moment when  
  
she had regained her composure "Nichts! Wirklich.jetzt.Seid ruhig.bitte." she  
  
looked around the room pretending not to be too stunned by Kikuchi talking, in German  
  
nonetheless but some things were to be expected of him.  
  
By now Onizuka was seriously thinking about taking some German lessons, even  
  
though he'd probably be just as hopeless at that as he was in Japanese.  
  
"You two.be quiet.please? Ano." Onizuka looked dumbfounded and trailed  
  
off as the German conversation continued to pass between the two geniuses. Finally he  
  
had enough when other students began to look up at him wondering why he didn't stop  
  
the conversation, being he was a teacher and all.  
  
But before he could say or do anything, the bell for his homeroom to leave had  
  
rung and the whole class filed out of there quickly, probably scared of Urumi and  
  
whatever plans she had to blow up whatever she was going blow up.  
  
Urumi and Kikuchi were the last people to stand up and file out, which they did  
  
silently, both surprised at the other and their skills at the other language they knew.  
  
"Wo tat du lern Deutsch, Urumi? Das kommt mir komisch vor du moechte das  
  
eine sprache." Kikuchi asked her as they walked out.  
  
She smiled and looked down at her feet then looked ahead again with a sweet  
  
smirk on her face and her blue eye luminous towards him with the help of the ever-rising  
  
sun of Japan gleaming in through the hallway windows of Holy Forest Academy.  
  
At this point she began to speak in their native language again, he wasn't sure if  
  
she didn't even know what he was talking about or if she didn't know how much longer  
  
she could go speaking another language.  
  
"You speak German very well too, you surprised my in Onizuka's class earlier  
  
when you spoke up like that, it's not like you at all," She said with a smile as they  
  
continued walking down the semi-crowded hall of everyone who was pretending not to  
  
notice the two terrorists with the biggest reputations in the school for terrorizing and  
  
never being able to get caught. Despite the fact that everyone knew it was them when  
  
they did strike.  
  
"I guess it was just the part of me who wanted everyone to know I could speak  
  
German, I guess.it's not even anything I was planning on learning," Kunio said with a  
  
smile as he looked around the halls at the intimidated students.  
  
Urumi noticed what he noticed and her smile turned into a hinting frown "They  
  
all hate me don't they Kikuchi? They're all afraid that I'll do something, they've all heard  
  
stories and they can't wait for me to strike again can they?"  
  
"Well I uh.I don't hate you.but I don't like you I mean.ano." Kikuchi  
  
looked around as his face turned a slight bit red.  
  
Urumi continued to look around with a perky smile on her face as the rest of the  
  
school began to look calmer since nothing had happened yet and if it hadn't happened by  
  
now it probably wouldn't.  
  
Urumi giggled, stopped in her tracks and looked over at Kikuchi smiling sweetly  
  
"I guess there's just something in the air to make you mad, wouldn't you agree?" her  
  
sweet smile turned into an evil smirk and Kikuchi could read her lips as she muttered one  
  
simple deady word to herself.  
  
"Boom." she muttered this, and all seemed silent for just one second. Like  
  
everything in the world had stopped to take a breath and rest as they awaited what was  
  
about to happen. Everything seemed to be in a slow-motion stop for just one second  
  
before a thunderous crash was heard from just a few halls down, followed by screams of  
  
teachers and students alike.  
  
"Get out of here Yoshito," She whispred to him with an emotionless expression  
  
on her face with the slightest hint of an evil smirk "That wasn't meant for you and I'd  
  
hate to see something happen, now go before it seeps into your skin" she smiled and  
  
walked off.  
  
Kikuchi was standing there speechless for a moment wondering what exactly 'it'  
  
was. He figured maybe she wasn't joking this time and looked around for the quickest  
  
way to leave the building and ran down the hall congruent to Urumi and the opposite  
  
direction of where the blast came from. 


End file.
